Kiiraku Clan
The Kiiraku Clan (黄天一族, Kiiraku Ichizoku) is a small clan, who split and one family lives in Sunagakure, and other one lives in Konohagakure . Most people born into the clan possesses a Kekkei Genkai , which is known as Electric Release (電遁, Denton) This form of jutsu combines lightning and wind based chakras to create this electricity, who looks like yellow flash, but is more stronger than lightning. History The Kiiraku Clan was founded in Land of Wind, and when revealed, that clan members can possesses a strong Kekkei Genkai, which is know as Electric Release (電遁, Denton), clan members moved to Sunagakure. Kiiraku Clan is really small, and this clan often referred to as Kiiraku Family. First clan leader was Chiharu Kiiraku (黄天千春, Kiiraku Chiharu ), and she is still alive, but clan has new leader, her elder son, Satori Kiiraku (黄天悟り, Kiiraku Satori). So it shows, how young is this clan. Also, current clan leader has younger brother, Satoshi Kiiraku (黄天聡, Kiiraku Satoshi), who could become leader too, and clan could have two leaders at once, but clan split into two families ( About split will be written later). Kiiraku clan was really important to Sunagakure, because of the frequent sand storms, electric failure, so, clan members using them powers to create electric energy, and with that energy supplied all important institutions, like hospital, and, sometimes, then was enough energy, others villagers houses. Later, Kiiraku clan members decided to split, and one family must leave in this village, and go into Konohagakure. It was been Satoshi family, because clan and Sunagakure council decided, that main leader must live in the main village. Clan didn't want to make two separate families, but Sunagakure and Konohagakure councils demanded that, so them make two families, like two branch of clan: One is the First Family led by Satori Kiiraku, and other one is the Second Family led by Satori's brother Satoshi Kiiraku. Symbol Two suns in clan symbol symbolize two families of this clan. And line, who connects suns from their centers symbolizes, that even it's a two separate families, they always are one clan. Previously, the clan symbol was different from current. It was one sun with a marked center, and with two lines, who divided sun in to four parts. Kekkei Genkai Clan has a very strong kekke genkai - Electric Release (電遁, Denton). The Electric Release is form then member combine lightning and wind releases. The create a huge energy of electric, who looks like yellow flash, but it is a lot of times stronger. Then they use this releases, they can create are electric energy and provide electric to all village. Also, a strong member and good this release wielder can create electromagnetic field, and everyone in this field is shaken by electricity, also, all metal things are take charge, and everyone who touch it, is also shaken. Clan members can create electric arms, or electric sword using this release, but they didn't are shaken by electric, even if they touch wire of electric, they aren't shaken. The real reason is unknown, but it also related with them controlled electric release. Clan members aren't afraid weak lightning release attack, because it also won't work on them, unless, it will be something like Raikage's A attack, Darui black flash, or Kakashi raikiri. Physical Traits All the members in Kiiraku clan has clearly visible traits. All members are very light skinned, that skin color are hereditary, like a hair's and eye's colors. All members of this clan have brown and brown shade hair, and, it's rarely strange, all clan members has a purple eyes, and this is a basic trait of clan, which identified clan members. Also, all clan members isn't very tall, or very small, their height and weight are normal. More secreting traits they don't have. Trivia * The kanji of "Kiiraku" (黄天) means "Yellow heaven". * Kiiraku clan had only one leader before current leader. Last leader was a woman, Chiharu Kiiraku which is the current leader Satori Kiiraku mother, and she is still alive. Reference All art is made by me personally. If you would like to make a member of the Kiiraku Clan PLEASE COMMENT HERE OR WRITE TO ME. THANK YOU! Please DO NOT edit this without my permission saying so! Same goes for my artwork! Category:Clans